


VIXXentine

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Weather, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Short & Sweet, True Love, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Some Leobin stuff for the VIXXentine challenge.I won't write much for it but at least some sweet stuff.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. I want you, all the time

He didn’t tell Hongbin he would come over but his boyfriend left the window open so he could slip in. After all their years Hongbin never gave up his apartment and Taekwoon respected this decision, however sometimes he wished Hongbin would finally give it up and move in with him. It was a very busy week for his human boyfriend so when he slips through the window, Taekwoon finds him asleep in the bed. Hongbin did not change into a pyjama or was in his boxers, like he mostly sleeps so Taekwoon comes to the conclusion the original goal was to stay awake and wait for his boyfriend.    
  
He feels sorry for not telling Hongbin he will surely come over instead he left the decision open not knowing himself if he could make it tonight. 

They never made anything special about the date it is today, Valentine's day. Like everything that circles around love and feelings, Hongbin avoids this day like the plague. Something Taekwoon tries to understand but he can’t get a grip on it. Probably has to do with the fact Hongbin thinks he is not good with feelings and all what comes with it.   
  


Not that he is mad about it, Taekwoon actually is glad that he doesn’t need to think about special dates and gifts like Hakyoen or Jaehwan do, hell no- but still he is a romantic sap in the end. Which is the reason he is holding a single black rose in his hands, leaving it on Hongbins night stand. Just this. No note, no special other stuff.    
  
Just a black rose because Hongbin made clear he despites red roses. 

Taekwoon places the rose down and continues watching Hongbin in his sleep. He could do this the whole night, admiring the angel that got sent to him. A nickname he gave Hongbin and even if the other brushes it down or gives salty comments about it, Taekwoon sees the effort to hide the emotions behind Hongbins actions. 

Fact is also, that Hongbin has a hang for romanticism, he just hates to admit it. 

  
  


Hongbin doesn’t only look like an angel, he is one at least if you ask Taekwoon. Even his scent smells angelic, especially during the night. In the earlier days this had cost him so much self control it took him by surprise. The first night they had met and he was hit with the smell…    
  
It burned itself in his nose.    
  
Sweet lavender, cinnamon, a little bit of sandalwood and the very faint hint of resin. Taekwoon can differ all four spices clearly and they are more intense when he drinks from Hongbin. 

He once told his boyfriend about the way he smells him and Hongbin told him he is jealous about it because for him, Taekwoon just smells human without special effects.    
  
It made him laugh actually, the way Hongbin worded it.    
  
After watching over his angel for a while, Taekwoon left like he entered the apartment. Only that he closes the window as good as he could from the outside.    
  


  
*********

  
  
  


To his surprise he actually gets a text message the next day as he looks at his phone. It is noon, the weather is showing his bad side of the season. It is cold, a little bit windy and it doesn’t really rain but it is also not snow that's coming from the clouds.    
  
Well it is not a text per se but an emoji. A single black heart.    
  
Taekwoon doesn’t write anything back, he knows Hongbin appreciates this the most. Just let him see, Taekwoon saw it. That’s enough. The fact Hongbin actually send him a reaction back is worth a million stupid cheesy texts. 

It’s not a weather anybody loves to be outside, even vampires but Taekwoon has to move, he has to be there.    
  
There, where Hongbin is.

  
  


  
This time he rings the bell downstairs like normal people would do. A few seconds later there was a sum and the door opened. He moved in quickly, into the warm lobby of the big complex, giving a short greeting to the security guard. A move he only does because it is one of his men. He remembers that this topic was one of the first and less they had an argument about.    
  


  
Hongbin was afraid about his life the first few months after the tragedy but he would have never let anyone make him a damsel in distress, at least that is what he told Taekwoon. This was how he felt.    
  
In the end they made a deal. The guard will be there for the first 3 years.    
  
Now the guard is there for over 5 years now and Hongbin even grew to like him, which he never said but his actions speak louder than any hidden words. Why else should he go down and offer some blood diluted coffee?

More surprising is the fact that the guard of course is a vampire and Hongbin accepted that. The man surely doesn’t know but Hongbin may have accepted him even before Hakyeon and Jaehwan.    
  
Those memories always make a smile bloom on Taekwoons lips and he smiles to himself while using the elevator to reach Hongbins apartment.    
  
His boyfriend had given him a card to his apartment but way more often Taekwoon just enters the vampire way. This time at least he remembered the card and so slipped it through the card reader, opening the door and closing it gently after hushing in. Quick, he slips out of his shoes and his jacket, searching for Hongbin.    
  
Whom he finds sitting in front of the window, holding a cup of probably hot tea while staring outside.    
  
“Such a nasty weather and you still came over,” Hongbin speaks quietly, not turning around but Taekwoon can hear the joy he tries not to let flow too much into his words. “Because I sent you this little heart?”   
  
“Not the most nasty weather I ever was outside,” Taekwoon responds, closing the distance between them and embracing Hongbin from behind. The hug is comfortably loose but the way Taekwoons hands linger on him still gives that little bit of intimate touch Hongbin needs right now. This weather makes him awfully melancholic and he hates melancholy. Every distress is welcome. 

Hongbin says nothing anymore, enjoying the silence that is not the same dead silence as it was without Taekwoon. He smiles into his cup when he feels Taekwoon nuzzling his hair and his neck, when he feels the light peck against his cheek bone. 

“I never can get enough of your smell, angel,” Taekwoon buries his head in Hongbins hair, inhaling deeply.    
  
“Stop being cheesy,” Hongbin mumbles and he wishes he could be annoyed that the blood runs into his cheeks and even worse his heart starts jumping differently. He knows that Taekwoon can hear it.    
  
“Truth needs to be spoken from time to time.”   
  
Hongbin snorts, “but truth can go on without cheesy nicknames.”   
  
Taekwoon chuckles, “Should tell you another truth then, without a cheesy nickname. It drives me even more crazy at night.” Hongbin keeps silent, just staring outside and drinking his tea. The vampire smiles, knowing he can go on and Hongbin is simply embarrassed. “In the night, the smell intensifies so much, like a tattoo is inked forever into skin, your smell branded itself into my nose. I would find you anywhere.”   
  
“Creepy romanticism, well I like that,” Hongbin whispers.

“Every night i want you so much,” Taekwoon kisses the little spot right behind his ear and a little shudder runs over Hongbins body. The latter started to lean more and more against his boyfriend.    
  
“Only every night?” he teases, using the change that Taekwoon is leaving pecks on his neck to move his fingers through the silky hair. It is the small details that can bring happiness and right now Hongbin is glad he chose a cup he could hold with one hand only, so one is free, petting Taekwoons head. 

  
The vampire holds still, humming quietly and enjoying the massage on his scalp. “My bad,” he mumbles and his fangs slightly scratch over thin sensitive skin. Another shudder but Hongbin feels very very warm and not the slightest bit cold. “Vampire habit to speak about nights. Even right now I’m still crazy about you, always crazy about you,” he mumbles.    
  
Hongbin hums, then takes another sip. “I had a feeling,” he whispers and smiles at the snow-rain outside who slowly, very slowly turns more and more into white beautiful snowflakes. 


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another LeoBin  
> Just another drabble of my VampHuman series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will let it be like that for a while. Maybe one day inspiration hit me for this series again but atm it is so hard to get words down.   
> Also i really wish to love writing for Jonog's drawings again so prepare for some Neo content.   
> I'm sorry this took so long and it is only around 3k.   
> Am i satisfied with this one?  
> No. I think i could have done better but i wanted to be over with it.   
> Sorry.

Quiet moans disrupt the silence that normally takes over in Taekwoons bedroom. Silence followed him from the day he was turned and silence never left him, except he took action against it. 

  
Like tonight, when he had his boyfriend over and Hongbin decided it was about time to stay for a while again. The periods he decided to stay got longer and longer, sometimes he stayed for two or even three months at Taekwoons place only to return back to his small apartment for a few days. 

  
  
  


When things were settled, Hongbin promised the vampire to live on even when the older is not around him, Taekwoon bought him his own place.    
  
Bought, not rented, no he bought it. For the first time Hongbin realized Taekwoon had much more money than he looked like and Hongbin insisted in paying it back.    
  
For the peace sake between the two of them Taekwoon agreed. He knew he had to keep Hongbin in his life, everything was new even for him. He had lovers in the past but the night he met Hongbin on that bridge he instantly knew this was different and he had to keep the young mortal in his life. 

Meanwhile he hoped badly that Hongbin would finally give up his place and move into his house. As much as he hoped till today, he never said anything, accepting instead that maybe this little apartment will stay forever as Hongbins place to flee when he needs time for him alone. Though of course he also grew a second flower of hope, wishing that the human would see that he can have exactly this even when at the vampire's house. 

  
  
  
  


It was just a matter of when, both would end in bed, doing anything but sleeping.    
  


The way they want each other does differ from time to time mostly however, it’s hot, spicy and with so much love. Maybe harder and dirty when Hongbin demands it. Well mostly that’s not the case because in the end Hongbin plays salty and cool but he is a big big softie underneath all those walls of protection and Taekwoon has absolutely no problem to use a wrecking ball for breaking them down.    
  
However if Taekwoon alone takes over the reign in their nights, which sometimes he does, their nights are quite different from all the other nights. Most of their times Taekwoon let Hongbin guid him, let his boyfriend direct him, to give the pleasure Hongbin needs right now. 

On those very special nights though, Taekwoon does everything to _ love _ Hongbin as much as he can and with all he got. Showering him with love until Hongbin is about to drown in it. Showing him his endless love with every inch of his body and making sure every inch of Hongbins body is loved. Making sure Hongbin knows that Taekwoon belongs to him for eternity. 

In those nights lots of tears get spent.

For Hongbin those nights are torture, getting confronted with such a high amount of love all of sudden. Love is a battlefield for him and who doesn’t hate it coming unprepared to a battlefield? Would he still win against Taekwoon even if he could prepare himself?   
  
The answer is a clear no, of course and so a small part of him dies every time in those arms while a new part of him gets born. 

  
  
  
  


Hongbin was far from being mentally okey, still carrying self imposed burdens, doubts, self hate and maybe even a trauma with him. But the demons get weaker and despite his lack of thankfulness he is very very grateful towards his boyfriend. 

  
  


When Hongbin decided to stay, Taekwoon decided tonight will be a night of sharing his purest love for him. Sure it could also be seen as a little selfish act. He needs this, needs to show his love for Hongbin as much as he can and a little bit selfishness, Taekwoon allows himself.

  
  


And he takes his time once he has Hongbin where he wished him to be tonight. Letting his eyes wander all over the body, enjoying the whole picture as he has his beloved underneath him, all clothes gone. Lazy kitten-like licks leave wet and warm traces on Hongbins hard dick. Fingers knuckle deep in Hongbins whole, twitching around them with every move.

The vampire listens to small fast gasps accompanied by quiet melodic moans interrupting an erratic sharp breath. Kneeling between his love’s spread legs, which starts to shake slightly under the build up pressure from sheer pleasure, he takes his time to open Hongbin up. Moving not too slow and not too fast, not missing to keep his tongue on the dick or on sensitive spots around. 

  
Hongbin says nothing, if he would try he only could beg for getting more pleasure and that as fast as possible. Knowing Taekwoon would deny him all of this he just whimpers, moans and breathes sharply. But he wonders for himself how long it will take until he starts begging after all. 

When Taekwoon slowly takes his dick completely into his mouth for the first time this night a long low moan crawls up from his throat and breaks free. The sensation of Taekwoons warm mouth around his sensitive dick is too much right now. All of his boyfriend’s slow work made him so incredibly aware of every touch. One hand blocks his hips from trusting upwards so all he can do is moving slightly as much as he is allowed. 

It’s on instinct, to move upwards and to meet the warmth and he probably would combust already if he wouldn’t be able to move so. 

“Please,” he whimpers a quiet beg, “please,” he whines when Taekwoon ignores him. Instead moves his head slowly up while letting his fangs run along very thin skin. 

He’s giving a light suck at the end then he releases Hongbins dick to watch his aroused boyfriend once more. 

  
  
  


They are both naked from the start. There was no slow strip out of clothes, no teasing with buttons of a shirt. Instead the vampire made sure both got rid of their clothes. “To make our positions equal”- as Taekwoon whispered into Hongbin’s ear before pushing the other down onto the mattress with so much love already that Hongbin stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes full of confusion and a hint of that fear Taekwoon wishes to erase out of Hongbins mind so badly.    
  


The fear to let go, to let all control slip, to just follow instincts. Hongbin can be submissive but he never fully let go of control and Taekwoon wants to show him so badly that it is ok, that he is worth every single trust Hongbin can give. It’s the last little bit of darkness in Hongbin that he wasn’t able to get rid of so far. 

It’s not really about submission, it’s about trust and trust only.

It was born through a tragedy and when Taekwoon was sure he killed it, Hongbin realised that not a single lie was told, that his boyfriend really is a vampire. That they exist, that the supernatural exists and again the human found himself in a scary and terrifying position. Without meaning to, Taekwoon had fed that darkness again and till now he still gives his all to kill it again. 

  
  


Hongbin looks like an angel, like an angel of sin, passion, love and the vampire can never get enough of this picture. His mortal laying there in front of him, under him, naked and all sensitive. Trying his best to give Taekwoon his all, only for him to see Hongbin's most vulnerable state. 

His love’s hands are clawing into the big fluffy pillow under his head, needing to get a grip on something as long as Taekwoon is out of comfortable reach. Hongbins eyes are closed, avoiding every visible distraction instead concentrating on every touch, lick, skin to skin contact. Nevertheless, Taekwoon knows there is more about closed eyes during their love sessions. 

Being in love is one thing but making love and not just having simple hot sex is something else. 

  
  
  


Taekwoon has marked the whole body underneath him with kisses and little love bites on spots he knows too well driving his boyfriend crazy. There are red marks under the collarbone and on Hongbins thighs. The vampire may even have slightly abused two, three small spots on Hongbins thighs intentionally. Letting his fangs scratch more over the sensitive skin there as necessary but the sounds he got out of Hongbin for it, made it worth it.    
  


He left one spot free though, the neck. 

  
  


Hongbins smell during sex is intense, rich and heavy lingering in the air. Taekwoon can define every single component with even more ease then he can do in the night. The intensity of everything in this intimate moment, the pace of the heartbeat, the spices of the night, the magic of their love, all this makes it easy for Taekwoon to be driven to the edge of his sanity.    
  
Feeding is a sacrilege, a moment that shares not only intimate feelings and vulnerability like during sex, no feeding is more. Far more to put into simply words but it is the reason Taekwoon does not drink from Hongbin during sex, does not bite into the neck.    
  
He bites lightly, he scratches small wounds into the skin, which he does because Hongbin loves the rush of adrenalin that shoots through his whole body when he feels the fangs on his skin.    
  
Hongbin is no cheap meal, he deserves all the love Taekwoon can give and the vampire swore for himself that his boyfriend never should feel cheap, should not connect his offer of life with lust and sex.    
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
Between kisses and marks full of love, Taekwoon never forgot to tell Hongbin how much he loves him and he has no intention to stop. Ignoring Hongbins hard dick for now, he moves back up. Letting both hands glide along the body, rubbing over hardened nipples with his thumps and coaxing out a gasped “Ah” followed by a whimper first, then a whine. Only to meet his lover’s lips in the end initiating a long and intimate kiss. 

“I love you, so much,” Taekwoon mumbles once he releases Hongbin so the other can catch his breath again. “I love you,” he mumbles while nibbling on Hongbins underlip and staring into those lovely brown chocolate orbs.

  
  


The younger has his fingers entangled in his vampire boyfriend’s hair, combing through the silky strands. He had pulled Taekwoon as close as he could and while he just got harder having his boyfriends hard dick rubbing against his, he didn’t stop pressing his body against the older. If it was possible to get any harder anyway. 

“Please Taekwoon,” Hongbin tilts his head a bit to the side, trying his best to avoid eye contact as good as he can. There is enough blood running through his cheeks already and he is very well aware about the blush. He hates it. “Please no more teasing now. Just… fuck me finally,” he mumbles the last few words more into the pillow. Kinda ashamed to say it out loud as he is quite shy in his nature but situations can reveal his boldness. 

  
  


Taekwoon chuckles and places a kiss along Hongbins jawline. “I love you being bold, Sweetheart.” His chuckles turn into a small laugh when he hears a complaining whine. “Sorry Sweetheart, angel may be a cute nickname for you but it doesn’t fit too the situation,” the vampire gives a bright smile when a grumpy huff is the only answer he gets. 

He grabs the small tube he had placed on the nightstand again, coating his fingers with enough lube to make sure everything is slick and his fingers will enter smoothly.    
  


  
“Oh come on, I’m prepared enough,” Hongbin whines in frustration when he sees Taekwoon coating his fingers and not his dick.    
  


“Be quiet Sweetheart, my pace tonight,” Taekwoon gives him an amused smile then shoves his fingers back into Hongbin who let out a satisfied moan and starts eagerly thrusting back at them. The vampire adds a third finger not minding Hongbin moving, he knows his boyfriend needs to, it’s a desperate act of doing something to get nearer to his peak of pleasure. Not that Taekwoon will let him reach the top so easily. 

Using all three fingers he does his best to open up Hongbin until everything feels very loose and lube is smeared all around the whole. He made sure that he won’t touch the bundle of nerves at all much to Hongbins dismay.

  
  


“God please for fucks sake, Taekwoon i swear I-” Hongbin was about to let it all out on his boyfriend for teasing him badly like this when he feels the tip of Taekwoons dick entering his hole.    
  


  
“What was that, Sweetheart?” The vampire whispers into his ear and Hongbin wishes he could kiss the goddamn smile from his boyfriends face but he is overwhelmed with the feeling of a dick pushing into him and a satisfied moan wins over a few cursing words as he opens his mouth. A deep kiss is followed once Hongbin finds his breathing rhythm again. 

He should have known better though, that Taekwoon won’t give in to his demands even once he started to fuck him. Screw the vampire for knowing his body so well and for ignoring his commands. All his pleas, all his begs go unheard by the vampire who never falters in his own rhythm of sharing pleasure with Hongbin. Many more “I love you” are spoken in all kinds of voices. Hushed, whispered, loved, moaned, Taekwoon knows them all, can speak them all. He had so much time to learn. 

  
  


And Hongbin was tongue tied if it came to those words while Taekwoon was showering him in love, so hard he felt like drowning. While at the beginning he truly was afraid of the incredible huge amount of love, he now simply accepts. Taekwoon would always be there to save him. He had proven himself worthy more than once for holding this special place in Hongbins heart. 

Right now he has the urgent need to hold onto his boyfriend, to feel him in more than one way, to make sure Taekwoon really is here and so he reaches out between waves of pleasure, which slowly grew in size and strength. Their power grows and grows, hitting him stronger with every new wave washing over him. He reaches out for the rock in the ocean to climb on and Taekwoon is there. Holding him close, kissing him senseless. 

  
Nails dig into skin, afraid to loosen the grip, afraid to fall after all. Scratching over the vampires back, without any control over his strength Hongbin develops in the heat of the moment. Never enough to draw blood but it burns and it feels good, Taekwoon loves the short period the marks will stay.    
  
For him it is only fair that Hongbin leaves his marks too, it saddens him that they will fade quickly and his back will heal without a trace of any marks. 

Legs got entangled, holding the vampire in place, sneaking around his hip like arms from an octopus sneak around it’s prey, pressing the two bare hot bodies together. 

At one sharp thrust, one of Hongbin’s hands slips from the back, down the vampire's arm. Holding Taekwoons biceps in a desperate grip. Slowly strength leaves him so he uses all his power to thrust his hip up making his boyfriend growl. Out of reflex Taekwoon bites down, almost targeting the neck but his mind has a moment of clarity and he quickly sinks his fangs in near Hongbins right nipple, driving out a loud mewl from the human.    
  
As quick as he bite him, the vampire withdraws. Shocked about the loss of control and he licks over the wound with lots of saliva to speed up the healing. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles between his gasps, while moving fast and harder now. Hongbin either ignores him or doesn’t hear him because all he does is moan. 

  
  


It’s then when the final wave crushes over Hongbin and he lets himself drown in the sea of pleasure and lust, drawing Taekwoon down with him, desperate to not get lost in his emotions alone.    
  
Pushed over the edge of his own control, a move Hongbin truly mastered, Taekwoon allowed himself to spiral down into the abyss of lust together with Hongbin. 

  
The waves won’t stop at once and while Hongbin only sinks deeper and deeper into the ocean of bliss and pleasure he also swirls in emotions, uncontrollable the direction but Taekwoon is here and everything will be fine, everything will be good. 

  
  
  


  
  
Sobs fill in where moans once stole the silence’s spot before, tears get spilled due to the overwhelming pressure of love and Taekwoon carefully kisses them away. 

  
  


Endless love is something Hongbin saw himself never confronted with until he met Taekwoon. While Hongbin shows his love rarely in words and he still practises lots with actions, Taekwoon never holds back because there was no need to. Taekwoon gives him his all and there is no way to escape. It shakes him in his very foundations again and again and again because he is nothing but powerless against Taekwoon’s love. 

  
  


“I love you so much, Lee Hongbin,” carefully Taekwoon pulls out, gently kissing Hongbins lips, his wet cheeks, along the jawline up to the ears he leaves little soft pecks. Never stopping, never leaving place for doubts. Hongbin’s desperately trying to swim back to the surface but the pull making him spiraling deeper and deeper into his emotions became too strong. Desperately he holds onto Taekwoon and the vampire shifts position, framing his lover between his arms, weight on his elbows. Doing his best not to put his full weight on him.    
  
Save and secure, trusted and loved.

  
  


Hongbin is choking on his own tears, not able to speak because his mind refuses to work correctly right now. It won’t listen to his heart and so he takes action. He moves one hand so he can take Taekwoons, who has trouble for a second to find a new position without losing his balance and he shakes his head as the vampire tries to interlace their fingers. There is a question in Taekwoons expression but he lets Hongbin guide and when he suddenly understands what Hongbin is doing his eyes widen.    
  
His boyfriend had placed his hand on the spot where the heart beats and he holds it, pressing it gently down. Despite his tears and the urge to close his eyes he stares desperate at Taekwoon who is in awe about the gesture and the meaning behind it. 

He can hear a new rhythm.   
  


If his heart wouldn’t be dead and with that is anatomically absolutely not able to beat anymore, the vampire is sure it would have burst right now. Overloaded with an amount of love it can’t bear.    
  


  
And then there is another shift in Hongbin, something in his eyes, next to the desperate try to get a grip of his emotions that just broke free from their shackles. 

  
Taekwoon watches how Hongbin closes his eyes again. Hearing him breathing in and exhaling deeply. Watching his beloved turning his head to the side and the vampire's eyes go wider and wider with every inch of the neck Hongbin just offers him.    
  
This is different.    
  
Intimate   
  
No, no even more.

Sacred   
  
Way more than something holy. 

  
  


Hongbin is offering. 

His decision.

Alone

  
  


Life is offered voluntarily, love is given in the most special way, trust laid down in his hands, Taekwoon is not sure he can bear the pressure that comes with but this, this is what he always hoped Hongbin would allow him to do one day.

When he feels ready.

Hongbin is ready. 

  
  
An unspoken but unmistakable message.   
  


  
“Make me unmistakably yours”   
  



End file.
